Leaving
by Neldoreth
Summary: Boromir is leaving to go to Rivendell. A short story about his goodbye with a beloved one... complete


Author: Neldoreth

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Summary: What no one knew ;) : Boromir leaves to go to Rivendell. This is his goodbye to his beloved…

Disclaimer: Everything except of Eluhen belongs to Tolkien – sigh –. I'm doing this just for fun, not for money!

Author's note: German is my native tongue and this is my first Fanfic in English, so please don't expect the best :) . I've waited years to publish it and I would now like to thank Annaluva for helping me a bit with this… and thank you for Eluhen!

Please read and review…

**Leaving**

This was the wrong time!

This was the wrong place!

He didn't want to leave now. Not now!

Boromir sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the slender shape under the blankets. luhen´s blond locks fell over her shoulder and Boromir stroked them tenderly. It has been his last night in Minas Tirith and he had decided to share it with his lovely Eluhen.

So lovely…

She was still asleep and the morning sun in the east that fell through the window lightened her peaceful face.

So beautiful…

Boromir damned the day, when his brother and he himself had had that dream, which was now the reason for him to leave his beloved city. And his beloved Eluhen… Boromir had chosen himself that he wanted to seek a way to Rivendell.

Now he wished he hadn't!

Their last night together. It had been so full of passion, so full of desire…

… and so full of love.

Before this night Boromir hadn't been aware of his true feelings for his old friend. But yesterday evening when she had been standing in front of his chamber, with tears in her eyes, wanting to say goodbye to him, he had began to understand. Like a black veil it had fallen from his mind and he had recognized her incredible beauty, the admirably expression in her clear blue eyes and her soul, so kind, so lovely…

Boromir let his fingers trail from her shoulder down to the shape of her waist and hips under the blankets. He remembered her pale, soft skin that had burned like fire everywhere he'd touched it. He remembered her soft moans, when he reached the delicate parts of her body. Her laughter and the words from her sweet lips were echoing in his mind.

His name – spoken in the tender voice it had sounded like the sweetest of melodies and he felt being swept into the fairest dream of all.

Her voice…

It was time for him to go now. As if Eluhen had guessed his thoughts she moved her head under the touch of Boromir´s hand and muttered something to him, without opening her eyes. She called his name. Boromir swallowed hard and blinked some tears away when her fingers reached out for his hand.

Boromir was not sure if he would ever return from his journey.

He hoped so.

He took her hand and bent towards Eluhen´s face to give her the saddest of all kisses. Burying her other hand in his golden-brown hair, she pulled him deeper into the kiss. After she had let go of him, Boromir caressed her cheek and whispered into her ear:

"I will be back soon! Wait for me, my love!" Eluhen was already half asleep, but she understood and a peaceful smile appeared on her face, when her lips formed the most important three words.

"I love you!" Boromir responded, "Sleep well, my jewel!". Boromir drowned into their last kiss, when he felt, that his beloved one had drifted onto the land of dreams again.

He stroked her hair one last time and rose from the bed.

It was time.

Time to leave.

Just before he silently shut the door, Boromir looked back at his sleeping love.

She was so beautiful…

"I'll be back! Wait for me!"

Then he turned away.

The END

From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls;

And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls.

'What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring to me today?

What news of Boromir the Bold? For he is long away.'

'Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought.

His cloven shield, his broken sword, they to the water brought.

His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest;

And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its breast.'

'O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze

To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days.'


End file.
